Many investors believe that the market price of a security (or group of securities) moves in non-random patterns and that these patterns may be identified and exploited. As a result, investors spend significant amounts of time and money pouring over market data for the security in an attempt to identify meaningful price patterns and how and/or why they are triggered. However, this task is not easy, and many investors do not have the requisite time or money to spend doing this level of research. Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were something to make this process easier and/or less expensive. In particular, it would be desirable if there were an apparatus, system, method, and/or computer program product configured to review market data for a security, make predictions about the direction in which the market price of the security is headed, and instruct a user how to invest in the security.